My Dear Epona
by Angel's Riot
Summary: Epona was always a faithful horse to her master, Link. But when she is shot with an arrow by an enemy and is unable to be saved, Link stays faithful beside her until her last breath. Beware, character death within.


**My Dear Epona**

**Summary**: Epona was always a faithful horse to her master, Link. But when she is shot with an arrow by an enemy and is unable to be saved, Link stays faithful beside her until her last breath. (Note: I recommend you play Epona's Song [Lon Lon Ranch] while reading this one-shot.)

* * *

-Epona's P.O.V-

Morning light shone beautifully into the small clearing where my Master lives. Up in a hollowed out tree trunk is where he sleeps at night. I can often hear him shifting around and occasionally, I catch glimpses of him wandering around inside. Right now, Master was still asleep. We had been up late the day before, helping the farmer herd his goats and by the end of it, both Master and I were exhausted. Usually, we were up earlier then the sun, but due to yesterday's events I guess we needed our rest. Leave it to the farmers to wear out the workers. Lifting my head, I opened my eyes to the golden rays. When my eyes adjusted to the light, I immediately heard the rustling of material as my Master awoke, probably from the same thing. I eagerly await his presence from down inside the clearing, while he prepares for the day. I don't quite know what goes on in the hollowed out tree trunk, but I always know he'll come out to see me. There wasn't a day that I don't remember, that he wouldn't come to see what I was up to. From the moment I saw him, and heard my song played by him, I knew I would come to like this boy. He was kind-hearted and gentle. He was a pistol with a bow and quiver though, he had deadly accuracy that no one could match. I knew I was protected and safe with him. Maybe that's why Malon gave me to him? Because she knew he could take care of me as well as she did? My ears pricked as the wooden door opened. I could see from where I stood on the ground below, that the sun had blinded him as soon as he opened it for he put his hand up to shield his face. Even from where I was, the shadow from his hand that obscured the sun from his eyes, I saw his azure eyes land on my frame and a smile the corners of his lips upward. He was pleased to see me up and waiting for him. As he got used to the sun, he climbed down the tendrils that allowed him access to his home and whistled lightly. Usually, whenever he needed me, Master would play a special song that I loved so dearly. Trotting over to him, I lowered my neck and brought my muzzle to his ear and gently nuzzled it. His smile grew even more and he raised a hand and placed it on my neck. He stroked my neck gently and – from what I gathered; lovingly. Letting out a small nicker of enjoyment, I closed my eyes and let myself fall into it. He was so gentle when he petted me. I have always seen that every other animal that came across Master were usually scared of him, or just fled because they knew he had weapons to kill. But Master only ate when he needed to, not because he was a bloodthirsty being. When Master pulled away, I opened my eyes. He was at my side, preparing to mount into the saddle. I let myself flow into the swing of things as he seated himself and settled down where he was comfortable. Shifting slightly beneath the saddle, I waited until he picked up the reigns. He did so and clicked his tongue. At that, I started forwards.

The cool, shade of the canopy above our heads was soothing. The blaring sun was already at the halfway point in the sky, the heat of the day reaching its peak. We had gone down to Ordon Spring to just waste the day away, as usual. We had no work to attend to and Master was snoozing peacefully beside me. I kept a watchful eye on him, as I would for a foal, either my own or another's. He was resting against my rib cage, surprisingly for his size, Master wasn't all that heavy. He was rather light and unlike most men his age; I was shocked to see that he was regularly skinny and not incredibly thin. Occasionally, I sniffed the dirty blond hair, checking to see if he was breathing or not. To my relief, every time I checked, I found that his scent had stayed the same and no foreshadowing of death hovered over. About an hour after noon, Master awoke and stretched out luxuriously. I could feel the muscles beneath his clothing flex as he worked them. Soon enough, we were both up on our feet and ready to take on the rest of the day. Mounting into the saddle, Master gripped my reins and ushered me into a trot. Eagerly I obeyed him. When we were into Faron Woods, we slowed down to a cautious walk. Master could sense something and he readied his bow. Flicking my ears, I listened and watched for anything to help detect whatever was going on. Suddenly, a dark figure exploded from the bushes and rushed at me. Startled, I let out a shriek and reared, accidently unseating Master. He flew out of the saddle with a yelp and landed with a thud. The man leapt to his feet almost instantly, unsheathing his sword and charging forwards hollering. That was one thing I noticed about Master. He never spoke. He let out grunts, moans, gasps and everything else under the sun but never did he speak. I never heard a single word out of him. It was a little odd the way he never uttered even a single 'hello' to me. I wondered if he even _had_ a voice to speak with. When I was little, I often heard Malon speaking to me and telling me that I was a good girl whenever I listened to her. Returning back to reality, I saw Master attack the monster that had ambushed us and was now swinging his sword. Retreating to a safe spot, I watched worriedly as Master finally defeated it. He was about to return to me as the monster dissipated into a dark cloud. Just as he reached my side, something pierced my chest at lightning speed. I let out a shrill whinny of shock and pain as I reared. I felt something embed itself deep into my flesh and a spurt of blood leaked out of my wound. My legs gave way and I collapsed to the ground, grunting and snorting painfully. "Epona!" Link cried out, suddenly. He rushed to my side as I thrashed about the pain coursing through my entire body. He dropped his sword and shield and knelt down beside me. He checked over my side carefully, inspecting for anything. He started by my shoulder, then went down to my haunches, back to my shoulder and finally reached my chest where he gasped. I shifted my legs enough for him to get closer to me. Grasping the base of the arrow that was closest to my chest, he twisted and turned the wooden stick to try and remove it. The arrow broke in half and Link growled, tossing the broken piece away. He took out his knife that he carried in his pouch and began carefully cutting my flesh. It was painful, but I did my best not to cry out. Horses usually bared their pain in silence. Snorting and growing dizzy with the shock. My body was growing numb and as Master was careful not to further my pain. I could barely feel the slicing of my flesh as he cut away piece by piece, trying to get to the arrowhead that was buried deep within my chest. His teeth were gritted and sweat was beginning to form on his face. Master worked frantically to try and remove my pain but as he cut deeper, the shallower my breathing grew. My eyes were still open but they were growing heavier by the second. Master finally reached the object and clenched it in his fists as I lie there quietly, barely clinging to life. Gently, he placed the arrowhead in his pocket and then crawled over to my head and slipped his hands beneath. Tenderly, he placed my head in his lap and stroked my muzzle. The touch of his fingers was soothing to my burning skin. I could feel my life slowly slipping away and I made it my objective to die peacefully in his arms. Closing my eyes, I listened to the beating of his heart and the soft intakes of breath that were quickening. I knew he was worried if I would live or not but I knew that my time had come. A bit too abruptly but it was here. "Epona, you'll be okay. Stay with me…just for a little longer." I could hear something within his stomach that rumbled up to his chest. Slowly, I opened my eyes and weakly lifted my head, acknowledging his voice. I had finally hard it. His was somewhat deep, like I always thought it would be. From the tone he spoke in, I could hear sorrow. I was his most treasured friend and we had done so much together. I loved my Master so much, that it hurt leaving him. I knew I must though. As time went on, I closed my eyes, listening to Master speak quietly while stroking my cleek and neck. He told me how much he loved me, how much he cared for me, how much needed me. I knew that he would fair without me, but then I became sacred. Who would he wake up to each morning, waiting patiently? Who would he ride around? Who would he spend his free time with? Who would take care of my Master? Technically I hadn't really _taken care_ of him, since he was a full grown man but I had soothed his fears when afraid and once, while we were lost in some countless forest or other, I had let him sleep next to me, keeping him warm. Master was a tough person, but even he was susceptible to freezing nights out in the open. As I listened to the gentle tune that I recognized, my song… I slowly slipped away.

-Link's P.O.V-

I knew she was gone. I knew she had slipped under while I played her song on my ocarina. I didn't change the length of the notes, nor did I change how fast or how slow I played it…but one thing I knew was the tears started falling down my face as soon as the gentle, labored breathing suddenly stopped. "Epona…oh my dear Epona." I whimpered, burying my head in her mane. I inhaled as much of her scent as I could. I savored each breath that I took. Within minutes of her absence, I felt her skin cooling and the smell of her coat was being masked by death. I stayed there, for who knows how long grieving over the loss of my friend…my best friend. I loved and cherished her so much. Epona meant the world to me and seeing her dead in my arms was heartbreaking. Her beautiful bay coat still shone in the sunlight and I took in the mental image. Gently, I lifted my head when I felt something brush against my cheek. Still clutching Epona's dead body in my arms, I nearly dropped her head when I saw who was standing in front of me. Within the streaming sunlight, I saw a faint, ghostly image of the former horse. "E-Epona…is that you?" I asked, looking at the bay figure. The horse gave a bob of her head and I saw her flowing white mane. She trotted over to me, her massive body weaving around me. Hesitantly, I reached out a hand to touch her but her transparent muzzle. She looked sad for a moment as my hand went straight through her image. Tears welled up in my eyes as I clenched my fist. "I'm sorry for doing this to you Epona…if I knew this would happen I wouldn't have bought you here." I whimpered, hanging my head. The bay horse snorted and then pawed the ground with a fore hoof. _"You didn't know Master, it couldn't have been helped. It was my time."_ The mare spoke, her mouth never moving. Shocked, I looked at the horse before realizing she was speaking to me. "B-but" _"Master, I promise I'm safe now. I'm protected and in peace. Please, don't grieve over me for too long. I'll always be in your heart and our memories of grand adventures will forever be within your memory as it will in mine."_ I kind of despised the way she called me Master, but if she thought of me that way I wouldn't object. "Epona, promise you won't ever forget me?" I asked, looking to the bay horse. Epona nodded. _"How could I Master?"_ She replied with a happy neigh. Relieved that Epona was in peace now, I gave her now cold body a final stroke before setting it down on the ground and standing up. "I love you Epona." I declared finally, watching as the mare began trotting in to the sky. _"I love you to Master; I will wait until we are reunited in the clouds."_ She whinnied back, going into a gallop and finally vanishing. Seeing as she was now gone, I took a deep breath. Epona wanted me to live on and keep her memory alive. I would do so. Glancing at the blue instrument sitting in the palm of my hand, I brought it to my lips and blew. The sweet melodic tune that I instantly started playing soothed my aching heart and I swear I heard a whinny of happiness echo somewhere around me.

* * *

So what did you think? Good, bad or ugly? Leave a review telling me how I did. =)


End file.
